Destiny
by shadowdragon323
Summary: Basically it takes place in Middle Earth. Tari and her dragon along with Sapphira and Eragon have accidentally transported themselves to Middle Earth. I do not own eragon or any characters other than tari and napolde.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings cross with Eragon

A/N: I thought of this randomly so if you hate it please tell me.

The horses surrounded Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. One rider passed through the rest. The man sitting on it took off his helmet.

"What business does an elf, a man, and dwarf have here?" he said.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine," Gimli said.

The man dismounted his steed.

"I would cut off your head if it was higher off the ground," the man said.

Legolas whipped out his bow and knocked and arrow.

"I would kill you before your sword even fell."

Aragorn stood in between the two. He gently pushed down Legolas's bow. Suddenly, just over the hill, was a small explosion. All the men looked in the direction.

"What was that?" one man on his horse asked.

The man, Eomer, looked Legolas and Aragorn from head to foot.

"You two," he said pointing to Legolas and Aragorn, "Go see what that was. If you come back with information you all may leave."

The two glanced at each other and started up the hill.

The dust cleared and Tari was able to see again. Her dragon, Napolde, was sitting by her.

"Ok remind me never to transport like that ever again," Tari said to her purple dragon.

"Yeah. I don't want you hurting yourself," replied the dragon inside Tari's mind.

"Man am I exhausted."

Tari sat on the grass and took out a piece of dried meat. Suddenly Napolde went invisible.

"Beware people are approaching," came the voice.

Tari stood and drew her knives that were in her belt. She took up a defensive position, even though she still had not recovered her strength. Two men rounded the top of the hill. They saw her and tensed. Tari decided she was too weak to fight but she had just enough strength to run. Knowing her dragon would follow her she turned and ran. She heard the distinct hiss of an arrow. A second later she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

As they rounded the top of the hill Aragorn and Legolas saw a girl. She was dressed in a simple tunic and pants. Over the top was simple leather armor. Apparently she thought them a bigger threat and she turned and ran. Legolas immediately jumped into action. He knocked and released an arrow in a second. It hit the girl exactly where he wanted to. The girl cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Legolas and Aragorn approached their prey.

"Tari, what do you need me to do? Tari!"

Her dragon's voice echoed in her head.

"Nothing. I can stand."

She stood and started to run again. The footsteps got quicker. Then she heard the hiss of another arrow. She swung around off to the left. The arrow missed her by an inch. She kept on running. The bleeding in her arm just kept coming.

"I'll have to stop in a minute if I can't get this bleeding under control," she thought to her companion.

Then without warning one of her pursuers was in front of her. She stopped. She stared panting and gripping her shoulder. She couldn't handle the annoyance anymore. She reached behind her shoulder and grasped the arrow. Without thinking about the pain she yanked the arrow out of her shoulder. The pain made her tremble. She looked at her pursuers. Then a sharper pain hit her shoulder. She grimaced and fell to her knees. She had no strength to fight the strong hands that picked her off the ground.

The girl grimaced and fell to her knees. Legolas stepped forward and picked her up off the ground supporting her on his shoulder. They made their way back to the horse ring.

"We found her on the other side of the hill. She ran when she saw us," Aragorn explained.

Legolas laid her on the ground. When he let her head down her hair moved away from her ears. They were pointed, but not as sharply as his.

"Aragorn, she's part elf," he said to his friend.

Aragorn bent down to inspect. He stood up puzzled. Without saying anything he grabbed a few clean clothes from his pack. He bent down and flipped the girl over. He moved her shirt from her shoulder and started to wrap the wound.

Tari felt the hands and the bandages on her back. She panicked and swung her body around hitting whoever was behind her in the face. She stared up at the ring of horses and men and curled up. The man she punched looked surprised. He had a bruise on the side of his face starting to form. One of the men approached and put his spear to her throat. She felt rage boil from within her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why should I answer?" she retorted making the guy madder.

"Because if you don't I will kill you," he answered.

"Tari. I'm from a place you probably never even heard of. What do want from me?"

"Where you the one who made that noise over there?"

"Probably. Transporting is not a quiet technique."

"What are you?" a man said.

Tari looked closer. She saw the ears and the fairness of his skin. He was an elf.

"I am a Rider. If that means anything to you."

He looked at her perplexed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Tari asked.

"We'll let her go with us. No need for you to trouble over her," the man she hit said.

"Why?" asked a dwarf she had not noticed.

"I have a feeling she has some information that will help us with our quest," he answered.

Someone came forward with ropes and two horses. They bound her hands.

"What are your names? I would like to know the names of my captors," Tari asked.

"Aragorn," said the guy she had hit.

"Gimli," said the dwarf.

"Legolas," said the elf.

She nodded. She was lifted onto a horse. _I could have done it!_ She thought. Aragorn mounted behind her. Gimli and Legolas were on the other horse. Tari leaned forward and entered the horses mind. It was a calm horse. She relaxed and came back to her own mind setting up blocks, except for one.

"Little One are you alright?" Napolde asked.

"Yes, but my shoulder hurts. When we stop I will take care of it. Just please tell me if you are going to hunt," Tari said.

Aragorn eased the horse into a canter. Legolas and Gimli followed close behind. The gait of the horse jarred her shoulder. The pain made her faint and dizzy. Her pack, which hung at her shoulder, held her food and painkillers. She reached for it. Aragorn's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't try anything," he warned.

"But my food is there," Tari complained.

"Wait till we stop."

They were heading for a tower of smoke. Tari got a very uneasy feeling.

She woke on the ground. Her hands were still bound. Her pack was a few feet from her. _Time to eat,_ she thought. She sat up and reached for the pack. It was inches away from her fingers when the rope went taut. That was when she was pegged to the ground. She gave up and looked around at her surroundings. There was a big black pile of bodies about the center of the little inlet. The three were looking around for something. Suddenly her shoulder flared with pain.

"Be careful will you. That hurt," Tari thought.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

"It's okay. I really need my bag can you get it for me."

Tari heard the soft thumps of her friend's huge paws. Her bag came into reach. She snatched it and went digging for the food and a potion called lavender nectar. She found the items she needed and closed the bag. She ate the meat. Slowly and gingerly she peeled off the bandages. Taking the lavender nectar, which was actually a blend of different herbs for numbing an area, she opened the vile and put a little into her hand. She rubbed the liquid on her wound. Without hesitation she stitched up the wound since she still didn't have enough energy for healing herself the usual way. When she finished she bandaged the wound and put the medicine back in the bag. Aragorn approached her. He reached down and untied the rope that tied her to the peg.

"Come," he said, "We're going in the forest."

Tari stood and followed him. He tied the rope to the saddle. They started off into the forest. With the first glimpse of the interior of the forest Tari warned her friend.

"Don't try to come in here. It's way too crowded. I'll keep you up to speed."

Her dragon gave her an uneasy thought. A feeling began to tug on Tari. There was an ancient power in the forest. More numerous than humans and more long lived than the elves. Suddenly a new more newer power tugged on her insides. Soon the three in front stopped.

"I think we should head east," Tari yelled forward.

"I hate to say this, but she is right. It's safer to go east," Legolas said.

So they headed east. After a while Legolas stopped again and whispered something to Aragorn.

"Stay here," he mouthed to Tari.

She nodded and moved closer to the horse. The three rounded the corner. Tari waited for the three to come back. She looked up when she heard them. They were in a good mood. Then she felt the power coming. She saw an old man dressed in pure white and carried a staff. He looked in her eyes and she felt her mind being penetrated. She quickly threw up blocks to stop the attack. A shocked expression crossed the man's face.

"Aragorn, who is this?" the man asked.

"Her name is Tari. We captured her earlier yesterday," Aragorn answered.

The man looked dissatisfied with this answer.

"Where do you come from?" the man asked Tari.

"Alagaeisia. Far from here. Many do not know of it," she answered feeling that this was invaluable.

"Where did you learn to block to block your mind like that? I've never met anyone more skilled in all my life," the man inquired.

"My teacher taught me. He name was Brom. He was killed while defending my teammate," she answered unable to stop herself.

"Let her go! Now!" the man ordered.

Tari and the others were surprised.

"Get moving!"

Legolas came over and cut Tari's bonds. She rubbed her wrists. She didn't run.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gandalf. Brom was an old friend of mine. It grieves me greatly to hear of his death. But life must move on. It is not good to dwell upon the dead. I am curious who is your teammate?" Gandalf explained.

"Eragon and Sapphira. We were making out way to the great forest of Du Weldenvarden when the spell went wrong and I ended here. I have no idea where he is," Tari answered.

The three stared at the two talking like they old friends.

"Wait, Gandalf how do you know her?" Aragorn asked after a while.

"Not personally but her teacher was an old friend of mine. She is of no danger to us," Gandalf answered.

"Gandalf do you mind if I travel with you? I want to find Eragon before I go on," Tari asked.

The four nodded their consent. Tari smiled her thanks. She started walking for the edge of the wood.

"Where are you going?" asked Gandalf.

"You're not the only one who can break into people's minds," she said.

When they finally broke through the trees Tari could not help but leap for joy. She whistled and laughed. The weird thing was that a golden mare came cantering towards her. The four looked at her in surprise. Without a second thought Gandalf whistled. Shadowfax, a pure white stallion, came cantering to him. They all laughed. Tari vaulted onto the mare and started for Rohan.

When they entered the city they were met with wary stares. The whole city was silent. Tari couldn't help the feeling of dread.

"What do you think it is?" Tari thought to Napolde.

"I have no clue. Be careful whatever you find."

"Promise."

They dismounted the horses and ascended the steps. Guards bared their way from entering the palace.

"Leave your weapons here, or do not enter," one guard said.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf gave up their swords, bows, and knives.

"I'll wait outside," Tari said feeling great evil in the hall.

The others looked at her in puzzlement. But they stepped through the door. Tari also got the sense of great suffering within the walls of the palace. She could not help but feel the need to heal this suffering. She walked along outside the walls. In one place the feeling was very strong. She concentrated said a few choice words and fazed through the wall. A women was there tending an injured man.

"Shhhh. Don't yell please I mean you no harm," Tari said gently.

She approached the figure on the bed in front of her.

"What is wrong with this man?" she asked.

"He has serious wounds and they are not healing fast enough," the women answered, "He will most likely die soon."

"Not if I can help it. I will need food and water. Please can you fetch them for me? I will diagnose here while you get those things," Tari told her.

The women went. Tari undid the bandages enclosing the wounds. They were deep and long. Tari thought back to when Eragon had heeled an elf. These wounds were almost the same as those. Tari gathered her strength. The woman came in and gave Tari those things.

"Thank you,' she said.

Eating part of the bread Tari began the process of healing the man in front of her. The wound healed from the deepest part up. Soon the skin closed over the first wound. Tari ate the rest of the bread and drank some water. Then started again on the other wound. When she finished she was breathing heavily and had the urge to sleep. The woman stared at her in amazement and joy.

"He has lost a lot of blood but he will live," Tari told the woman.

The woman ran out of the room with joy. Soon her companions and what looked like the king came into the room along with a young woman. The king went over to the man. Her companions came over to her. The king turned around and saw her.

"You have saved my son! You have saved him," the king said.

Gandalf looked at her in a peculiar way. A look that said you-will-explain-this-later.

After a few nights rest and good food Tari was able to finally explore the castle. She wandered through the halls and learned much from the people who worked there. One day Tari woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She walked into the entrance hall. Nothing unusual was there. When she stepped outside a strange chill traveled up her spine. The elf part of her was awakening. Tari had mixed parents. Her mother was an elf and her father was human. When she became a Rider her elf side became prevalent. Tari looked out over the plain leading to the city. Horses were galloping towards them. When the riders entered the city Tari saw a face she knew well. Eragon was slumped in the front of someone in the saddle. Tari saw a dark liquid dripping off his forehead. She rushed over and took her friend from the saddle. He was conscious but just barely.

"Tari? Is that really you?" he asked an a whisper.

"Yes, it's me. Eragon where is Sapphira?" Tari answered.

"She is right above us."

"Napolde is near. I'll get them both to land in the plain. There is some medicine in there that will help with your wounds."

Eragon had a huge gash on his head. He also had a bad wound on his shoulder. Tari gently lay him down on the ground.

"Stay here and whatever you see do not shoot at it."

The guard looked at her in confusion but he told his toon to go tell the sentries her orders. Tari ran into the field calling her dragon to go find Sapphira. They met her in the field just outside the city. As Sapphira landed Tari noticed the figure tied to her belly.

"Oh no I forgot about Arya!" Tari said out loud.

She turned back to the city and whistled. Tari went to Arya. She had a high fever and her face was paling. From behind came hoof beats. She turned to see her mare approaching. Deftly she untied Arya. She grabbed the medical bags from both dragons. They both took off and flew away. Her mare stopped. Quickly Tari draped Arya over the mares back and vaulted onto the mares back.

"Be quick."

The mare turned and galloped to the city. When Tari she jumped off the horse and lay Arya on the ground next to Eragon. He turned his head to look at her.

"Tari is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"I can't answer that. I have to make an antidote for the poison. I finally found the flower that counteracts the toxin. But I also have to take care of you,' she answered.

"Take care of Arya first," he said.

Tari nodded. She dug in the bag for two small purple flowers. She ground them and poured them into a small bowl filled with a little water. Quickly she found a potion she had made before. Dumping the water flower mixture into it the color changed to a dull purple. Mixing it a little Tari took hold of Arya's head and gently poured the fluid down her throat.

"Legolas can you make a bed for her in the castle. She will need to rest for now," Tari asked the elf.

Legolas nodded and ran off to the castle. Tari went over to Eragon. His face was paling as well. Tari took the lilac nectar and poured some over the wounds.

"You just had to get into trouble didn't you?" Tari said jokingly.

"Just like before Brom died. I loved those times. Now they aren't going to happen anymore. We're growing up," he said.

Tari just looked at him. He winced when she started to wrap the wound. She was as gentle as she could be. When she was done she hefted Arya's body and brought her inside. When she went back out Eragon was slowly making his way to the castle. Tari went back inside. She was in the hall when Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stopped her.

"I think it's time to tell us the truth," Aragorn said.

Tari sighed and nodded.

"We are Riders which means we have dragons. The dragons are our companions. They help us and comfort us. They are our friends for as long as we live. Eragon and I come from a land called Alagaesia there is a war going on there. We were transporting to the elven forest when the spell went wrong. We ended up here instead where there is an even greater evil. We will stay as long as this evil infests the land," Tari explained.

The three in front of her said nothing. The door opened behind her. She turned and saw Eragon stumbling through the door. Tari went over to him to help him.

"You can take my bed for now. I have some stuff to do. Besides I can always sleep with the dragons," she told him.

She helped him to the room where she slept. She laid him down and told him to rest. When she exited the building the three were no where to be found. Tari sighed. The secret was out and it felt good.

"What's going to happen next?" she thought to her best friend.

"I don't know. We are going to be here a while aren't we?" Napolde answered.

"I'm afraid so. Both Eragon and Arya have to heel. By then we might be caught up on a fight. It's too peaceful here for there not to be fighting. The enemy knows that we are here. I feel that he doesn't consider us a threat but still it's uncomforting."

"I feel it too. Be careful we don't know who is a spy or not," then realizing her mistake Tari could feel her dragon laughing.

"I just hope the enemy decides to attack later. That's all we can hope for now a days."

Suddenly Tari felt a presence behind her. She tensed and spun behind the person grabbing his arm in the process and bringing it behind his back. Tari realized that it was Legolas. She let him go.

"Sorry. I have this thing with people sneaking up on me," she apologized.

Legolas just nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast," he said.

"Years of practice."

"I've been practicing since I was a child and I still can't move like that."

"It's the technique. It takes at least three years to learn and practice it properly. The principle is to make yourself feel lighter than you are and since you are lighter with the same muscle mass you run faster. I've also learned to sense my surroundings rather than rely on sight alone. For example: there three people in that house over there."

She pointed and Legolas looked. He walked over and peeked through the window. He came back more amazed.

"I'm sorry again. It was just survival," Tari said.

"I'm curious, you were standing here doing nothing but I could tell from your body language that you were doing something. What were you doing?"

"I was talking with my dragon. We have a mental bond that we can communicate through. We are mentally attached so to speak. And yes dragons are intelligent creatures."

Legolas smiled. It was the first smile she had seen out of him in days. Tari sensed someone coming for the two of them. Sensing deeper she saw that it was Aragorn. He walked over and greeted them.

"Little One get out on the fields as quickly as possible! I need to talk to you and Aiedail is beginning to glow!" Tari heard in her head from the dragon.

Without taking the time to explain Tari ran past the two men and sprinted to the gate. Once outside the gates she made her way out into the open well away from the city. Napolde dropped out of the sky. Her sword, Aiedail, was glowing brightly. Immediately she unsheathed the sword and stood ready to fight.

"Where is the danger?" she asked her dragon.

"Somewhere in the forest, it is moving closer to the city," Napolde answered. Tari turned to face the danger.

"How many?"

"Two"

Tari tensed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Napolde I want you to take off and stay in the air no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why?"

"It's the Ra'zac."

Napolde went into the air and quickly ascended to unbelievable heights. Tari faced the terror in the forest. Out of the forest came two cloaked figures. A slight hissing filled the air. Tari drew her sword. It glowed a faint purple in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

"Where are the blue dragon and the passenger it carried along with its owner," one of the Ra'zac hissed.

"Like I'm going to answer that," Tari answered.

"You're going to wish you did," the other said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Lord of the Rings or Eragon.

A/N: I am so sorry. I forgot to update this. Please forgive me.

Chapter 2:

Recap: "You're going to wish you did."

Tari brandished her sword with the grace of a hunting cheetah. She watched her foes with calculating eyes. She knew that it was almost impossible to fight them. No one had survived a fight with them, she tried to remember why that was so. From underneath the cloak of the nearest Ra'Zac came a knife. Tari barely saw it in time. Then she remembered why they were so dangerous. The poison on the ends of all their weapons was fatal ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent of the time. There was only one person who she knew who had survived one of their wounds and it was herself. She still got extremely sick at times due to the residual poison in her body. The Ra'Zac started to walk towards her.

Tari thought through the possibilities in her head. She could run, but she wouldn't get very far, even on horse back. She could fight, but there was no guarantee she could survive. She could tell Napolde to come and help, but exposing her precious dragon to that was too much. She could use magic, but that was suicide. Magic wouldn't kill them permanently. Suddenly one of the Ra'Zac charged her. She parried the blow and moved around her first enemy and fixed her eyes on the other. Knowing not to turn her to one enemy for too long she backed up till both her enemies were in her sights. She was so caught up in her fight that she didn't hear the hoof beats till they were feet behind her. The horses raced passed her and the riders on top jumped off to attack the Ra'Zac.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Aragorn swung around to her.

"Call you're horse. We can take care of these guys."

"No you can't they'll kill you if you even get a scratch from their weapons. Get out of here. I'm the only one who can fight them!"

"Just you watch, little missy. Dwarves are stouter than they look," said Gimli.

Legolas said nothing; he was too busy attacking one of the Ra'Zac to say a thing.

She watched in shock as she watched her companions fight. The Ra'Zac were toying with them, she could tell. Her friends were trying their all to get the upper hand. Suddenly, one of the Ra'Zac reached out and grabbed Legolas around the neck, Tari barely saw the action. The elf struggled as he was lifted higher into the air. Gimli and Aragorn stopped fighting and backed off from the other Ra'Zac.

"You should have listened to the girl," the Ra'Zac hissed.

Both Ra'Zac drew swords from in their cloaks. The one who had Legolas placed the tip of the blade pointing to the elf's stomach. Legolas tried to tear out of the hand grasping his neck to no avail. The Ra'Zac applied pressure and Legolas's face was a mask of pain as the blade entered his stomach.

"Stop!" Tari shouted.

Power radiated from every pore in her body. She searched her mind for the curse she wanted. Finding it she shouted it to the world.

"Letta!"

The world around her did as she said. Everything stopped. She was able to move and walk around in her own world. But there was a limit to her strength. She had to save her friend now, or she wouldn't have another chance. With her sword she swiftly chopped the Ra'Zac's arm off but not before she took hold of Legolas. She was back to the others when she let the spell fall. The world sped up before her as she collapsed with Legolas in her arms. He was breathing hard and blood stained his tunic. Cries of surprise started to fill Tari's ears. She stood and faced her enemy again.

"Tell you're master to leave us alone if he does not wish for a knife in his back!" she yelled.

The evil creatures retreated. She turned to Legolas and undid his tunic. The wound was deep and it was bleeding heavily. Tears brimmed in her eyes. The poison on the sword was already working, she could feel the heat of Legolas's body rising.

"If we don't get him back to the castle very soon, he's going to surely die right here," she said.

"How?" asked Gimli, "The wound is bad but not fatal."

"You don't understand there was poison on the blade, he will die if we don't get him back. Heck he might not even make it then," she explained, "Ra'Zac prevents the blood from clotting in the area that is damaged. As well as spreading through the body, it will cause him to bleed to death without proper care."

The information hit home and Aragorn called for the horses. He gently picked his friend's body off the ground and sat him in the saddle. He climbed behind him and galloped for the city. Gimli and Tari followed suit.

A/N: Cliff hanger! evil smile Will Legolas die or will he survive the poison. Does Tari have a trick up her sleeve? Does she have enough strength to save another friend? Watch for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Lord of the Rings.

A/N: sorry this took so long to write. I had to keep rewriting it.

Chapter 3:

Tari pressed her horse faster. She needed to get Legolas's wound treated as soon as she possibly could, or he would bleed to death, like Brom did. But she barely had any strength left. She couldn't use anymore spells or she would die as well. The horse sensed her urgency and pushed harder. There was nothing Tari could think of that could cure the bleeding except for one plant. In her world it was rare and expensive. It was the other form of Seither oil, if made in the right way the liquid healed almost anything. She wheeled her horse and headed for the forest. The others noticed and yelled back to her.

"Keep Legolas alive. I need to find a plant!" she called back.

It was a few minutes before she got to the forest. She pushed her horse forward at breakneck speeds trying to get to a water source. When she got to a stream she jumped off her horse and looked around.

'Napolde I need your help,' she told her dragon.

'What is it?'

'Lend me your strength. I have to find a specific plant.'

Tari felt the familiar and yet great power come from her dragon. Mumbling a word she let her power locate the plant. Thankfully, when she got there, there was enough to make a few doses. She jumped on her horse and raced out of the forest, the plant safely tucked in her saddle bag.

When she got to Rohan the guards let her in and she raced through the streets to get to the castle. People had to run out of the way to keep from not getting run over. Once there she vaulted from her horse and went inside to the where they were holding Legolas. He had worsened. His breaths were coming in quick, pained pants. There was little time left. She couldn't understand, Brom had stayed a live longer than this. He was also a Rider. Cursing Tari ground the leaves of the plant into a fine powder. She went over to a pile of wood.

"Brisingr!" she yelled.

The wood blazed high, Tari's strength waned a little. She put the bowl near the fire and waited till the leaves dried. Once done she took the flower of the plant and heated up a small bud. Juices immediately dripped out which she caught. Knowing Legolas was fading fast she made a split second decision. The antidote needed a small amount of blood, sacrificed or willingly given up blood, from a magical source and a human or animal source. Her blood would do for the magical source, she would willingly give it up. But the other source was needed. As quickly as she could she took the flower juices and the leaves. Mixing them she went over to Legolas.

"Hang on," she said.

Taking out one of her various daggers she still had she slit her palm and held it over the bowl. The blood dripped into the bowl, the mixture sizzling a little and turning a light blue color. She hesitated.

"What's the matter?" asked Aragorn, seeing her hesitation.

"I need a willing person to give a little blood," she said straight faced.

There was a moment of silence before Aragorn came over and bared his hand.

"I will do it," he said.

"But you are only half human," said Gimli.

Tari looked at Aragorn.

"But you are half human, that will be enough," she said.

Taking the knife she had used Aragorn slit his palm and held it over the bowl. The mixture turned a clear color. Tari sighed, she had done it right. Snatching the bowl from the floor she went over to Legolas. He was having an even harder time breathing, his face was paler than normal.

"I need you to swallow this," Tari ordered, pressing the bowl to his lips.

Legolas weakly began to drink the concoction. When he was finished the room held its breath. The elf lay his head back on the floor and sighed. His breathing was becoming easier. Tari felt his forehead and sighed, he was going to be okay. Standing she went to clean her things.

"He'll be fine," she said before leaving.

She went to the stables where her horse was already stalled and un-tacked. She sat in the hay and looked at the rafters. Suddenly she felt Eragon nearby, sitting up she saw him looking at her. He didn't look too happy.

"What the heck did you think you were doing!?" he yelled at her.

The horses started when his loud voice reached their ears.

"I was defending my dragon and I was trying to get rid of them," she answered.

"You know you can't take them on by yourself," he told her.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!?" yelled Tari.

Eragon backed off a little, he was scared. Tari had never yelled at him before. She turned and went to one of the horses stalls. Before he left though Eragon took one look at her and he could see she was sobbing. Going over to her he put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was just worried about you."

She nodded then turned, giving him a big hug.

"I know, but I am a little more skilled in the art of magic and fighting than you might think, trust me I would not take on a fight I could not win," she answered.

"I will keep that in mind," he answered.

She turned and walked back into the castle. The hall had been cleared but there was still a nervous air about the place. Taking her time Tari cleaned all the stuff she used, placing the remainder of the plant into her pack.

_I smell something on the wind_ Napolde contacted her.

_What is it?_ Tari thought.

_I can't tell. Are you okay? I felt great anguish and urgency from you._

_I'm fine. I'll see what I can scyre._

When she got back to her room, Tabitha filled a bowl with water and muttered the words in the ancient language. The water turned black then faded into a white, in the middle of the image black figures ran over and through the trees of the forest she had passed through with the others. She recognized the figures. Releasing the magic she ran for the hall. Eragon was there talking with Gimli.

"What's the matter?" when he saw how troubled Tabitha was.

"We have to evacuate the city now!"

A/N: Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger but it's 12 o'clock and I'm exhausted. Just finished Brisingr and I love it. I'll get the next chapter up asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Lord of the Rings

A/N: You can chew me out if you wish. I feel so bad for not updating.

"What's the matter?" asked Gimli.

"Urgals," Tari said to Eragon, ignoring the dwarf for a moment.

"Are you sure?" asked the young Rider.

"As sure as I can be, we have at least three hours to be out of this city before it is attacked. I don't know how, but Galbatorix tracked us."

"Can't we take them?" asked Eragon.

"If we had the Varden's numbers, which we don't, there could be Kulls with them as well. This is bad, they always travel in huge packs, I don't know if we can get everyone out in time."

"Let's try."

Gimli stood by watching the two, when he heard the part about trying to evacuate the city he waddled off to sound the alarm. Tari looked at the entrance hall around her, she wondered if it would still be here when they returned, if they returned at all.

"I will go and get Arya, she is awake, but weak," said Eragon.

"I will go see to the horses," answered Tari.

She set off for the stables and reached them just before a rush of men came in. The horses could sense the trouble and were restless. One horse in particular was troublesome. He was bucking and rearing wildly, clearly scared. Just when the men were ready to leave the horse Aragorn came into the room and started mumbling in a language that sounded a lot like the ancient language of the elves in her world. The horse calmed and quieted.

"You have talent with horses," Tari commented, "Is it because you are part elf?"

"Not exactly I am part of the Dunedain. Either way how could you tell?" asked Aragorn.

"Humans don't have that much persuasion power, even if they speak in the ancient language. Only those that are special could ever tame a beast such as you have."

"You are perceptive."

Tari gave a small nod and finished tacking up her horse; it was for Arya, who would need to ride. She herself would fly and keep an eye out from above. Once finished she readied Eragon's horse as well. Within two hours the people were on the move and the city emptied. Tari, Theoden and Aragorn were the last to leave. Gandalf had rushed off to find help when he heard of the trouble. The others were spread among the group.

"If there is a problem I will signal from the air," Tari informed the men.

They nodded and she walked over to Napolde.

'Where is Saphira?' asked Tari.

'She follows Eragon from above.'

Tari mounted and tensed as her powerful steed lifted off from the ground. From above she could see the procession as a thick black line against the green of the surrounding area. She had no idea how long their journey would be but she was sure that she was not going to sleep for a while. When they made camp at nightfall Tari immediately ate and drank, but she did not go to the tent that had been saved for her and a few other women. Eragon noticed her restlessness and came over to her.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"You know I haven't slept much since Brom was killed, the Ra' Zac are crafty and they are quiet killers. They will attack if they find an opportunity."

"Come now, I will watch, sleep."

"Eragon please, trust me, this is best for me."

He gave her a worried look but left it at that. Tari sighed and readied herself for a long night.

In the morning Tari could breathe no less, there was a threat to be watched for and she was determined to do it.

'You should listen to Eragon Little One, you are weakening, if the time comes when you must fight, you will not be able.'

'But there is much left to do. Eragon can not keep watching for me all the time.'

'True but let him while he can.'

Tari finally agreed and called Eragon. He readily went to the air to keep watch. She fell into a deep sleep upon her dragon's back. Dreams haunted her sleep, they were neither comforting nor nice, but they weren't nightmares. They were confusing and Tari's weary mind could not make out anything in the fogs of her mind. What finally roused her were the terrified screams of people below. In the last dregs of sleep she tried to put the scene below her together.

'What's happening?' she finally asked Napolde.

'Enemies! Get ready to attack from the air.'

As best she could Tari did as she was told and readied her bow and patted the sword at her side. She looked below as Napolde circled and saw the enemy riding upon ghoulish looking creatures that resembled wolves. She aimed and shot her first arrow, the projectile flying true. The enemy then became aware of danger above and she was forced to let off arrows fast. Most stroke home, some fell to the wayside. As Napolde flew lower Tari drew her sword and stowed her bow and quiver.

'Catch me,' she said to her creature.

Her dragon did as asked and caught her by her feet so she was hanging upside down looking at the ground. From this perspective she easily felled many in her path. On her mark Napolde let her drop to the ground and roll, she was soon engaged in battle with one of the creatures and its rider.

"Brisingr!" she cried to the heavens and flames shot from her palms, glowing purple in the afternoon light.

The creatures screamed as they burned. Cries of pain erupted over the land they were fighting on. Tari rushed for the calls. The man she had saved earlier had been pierced through the heart with a crummy looking dagger.

"Can't you save him?" asked Theoden, "Like you did in my castle."

Tari shook her head.

"I can heal those who are willing to live, I can not bring back the dead, unless you want a Shade to deal with."

The king hung his head in despair. Tari swung around and killed any enemy that came near to the mourning king.

When the battle was over there was much confusion but one problem stood out from the rest, Aragorn was missing. As the others were looking for him or his body Tari decided to take the easy route. Napolde landed and she got out her bowl and some water. As Napolde smelt around the battlefield Tari set down the bowl and filled it with water.

"Draumr kopa," she whispered after she had affixed an image of Aragorn in her mind.

What she saw in the water frightened her and gave her hope.

"He's in the river," she called out, "I can't tell if he is alive or not but I can guess that he is in some sort of place where there is moving water."

Legolas came over and looked at the bowl.

"I can see nothing," he said.

She let the magic go.

"Scrying takes time, energy, and skill to learn Master Elf. Some never learn it at all. But it is accurate as long as you have the image of whatever you want to scry in your mind."

"Are you saying he could be alive?" asked Gimli, who had followed Legolas.

"He could be. I don't know for sure. But we must move on, he will be to far away to follow now. If he is alive, he will find his way to us."

Footsteps in the grass told her of the coming of people. She knew who they were right away. Standing she waited. When Arya and Eragon walked up to her she placed to fingers on her lips and spoke.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin," she said.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," answered Arya.

"Un du evarinya ono varda."

Eragon greeted Tari in much the same way.

"Arya why are you here?" asked Tari sternly.

"I felt fine to move and be in battle."

Tari sighed but smiled.

"I guess there was no choice then, besides not Urgals or whatever these creatures are can defeat a lady of Du Weldenvarden and a warrior of the Varden."

Arya smiled.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Eragon, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I heard the commotion and woke to a fight."

They all shared a quiet moment together.

"Let's get going there's much to be done," said Tari, "I feel evil approaching."

"The Ra'Zac?" asked Eragon.

"Maybe."

"You are not fighting them alone this time," said Arya, "I heard about that event and how someone was almost killed."

"That was me lady, it was a fault of my own," said Legolas.

"Arya this is Legolas and Gimli, they have become friends of mine."

There was a moment of silence between the group.

"Let's go," said Tari breaking the silence.

Arya gave her a look and Tari felt a presence in her mind.

'Does this elf not know manners?' asked Arya.

'He does not follow the same etiquette of the elves of Du Weldenvarden.'

Arya seemed calmed by the answer. They all rode off in silence.

When they got to the stronghold called Helm's Deep Aiowen, the king's niece, was there to greet them.

"Uncle so few have returned," she said.

"We have lost many," the king replied and walked away.

The implications of the statement seemed to hit home and the young princess fell to her knees and wailed. Legolas went to console her. Arya, Eragon, and Tari quietly slipped into the fortress and found a place where they could be alone.

"I have the feeling we are being trapped here," said Eragon.

"I have the same feeling," said Arya.

"Me too, this place has no back door. I don't care how fortified you make it there is always one weak spot that can be used against you."

Tari fell into an uncharacteristic silence.

"What is troubling you?" asked Arya.

"The presence of the Ra'Zac and the Urgals, they have no right to be in this land, just as much as we do. This is not our fight, but if we don't help these people will be destroyed."

"That is true. I say we fight, whether for good or for bad, I can not leave people in need," said Eragon.

The other two agreed. An alarm sounded at the wall, the three sprinted for the sound.

'What is Napolde?' Tari called.

'Can you not feel them?' asked her dragon.

"Ra'Zac, they followed us!" Tari told the other two.

All three booked it for the gates. Once there they stopped, the gates had been closed.

"Open the gates," Tari ordered.

"We were commanded to close the gates and keep them closed," answered one of the guards.

Tari sighed.

"If you do not open them I will, and I don't think you want me opening them."

"Orders are orders Miss."

Tari temper was flaring. She took a deep breath and went over to the gates. She placed her hand on the gate and fell silent.

"Tari what are you doing?" asked Eragon.

"Be quiet, let me think, I could kill myself with this spell if I'm not careful, you know that, leave me be," Tari scolded.

Arya walked to the door.

"I will help."

The two women fell silent as they each thought. Eragon felt that familiar tingle that magic was in the air. There was a large creak as the doors opened just enough for a human to fit through. The guards were more than surprised at the spectacle before them. The three slipped out and the gates closed behind them. The Ra'Zac had waited patiently for them to come out.

"I thought I told you to get lost," said Tari.

"You really thought that would work?" asked Eragon.

"Gave it a try," Tari answered.

"We are here only for the Riders, no one else will come to harm if you follow quietly," hissed one of the Ra'Zac.

Tari turned to them and scowled.

"As if we would believe you, you lying scumbags, your master did not do well in telling you to pursue us, it will be his gravest mistake," spat Tari, "Draw, I will fight you. You will not pass into these gates, nor will you get us or our dragons."

The Ra'Zac hissed and drew swords. Tari could see numerous daggers at their belts as well. She heard two other swords being drawn.

"Stay out of this, the both of you, I will deal with this," said Tari.

Surprisingly they both listened and backed off. Tari faced her enemies. The stances were the same, the same numbers, all that differed was the fighting arena. Instead of a plain they were standing on a bridge of sorts, a misstep could end in misery. She also had the backup of friends that were more like family behind her. The Ra'Zac were the first to attack. Tari wasn't sure how but she evaded any attack the Ra'Zac made. Usually she would not be afraid to be cut but she was ever wary of the poison on the Ra'Zac weapons. Slashing off to her left she saw she barely missed cutting one of the Ra'Zac. They parted for a moment. One on either side of her with her one weapon was not good odds but she stood her ground. She was the first to make a move this time. She ran forward. After three strides she flipped around and was able to block both Ra'Zac weapons and injure one. The injured Ra'Zac dropped its sword as it screamed. The scream sent chills through Tari's system but she did not lower her guard, she knew that an injured Ra'Zac could still be dangerous. She fought with the uninjured creature and tried with all her might to disarm or injure the thing. What she didn't plan on was the other one attacking so soon.

She yelped when a dagger buried itself in her shoulder. She stumbled forward and she held her injured shoulder. Grabbing the hilt of the dagger still imbedded in her arm she ripped it out and threw it at the nearest target. Somehow the dagger found its fatal mark. The creature fell. The other Ra'Zac started to flee but Arya was there with a dagger of her own and it also found its mark. Finally the evil creatures had been defeated. Tari fell to her knees holding her arm. She could feel the poison spreading in her system, it was working fast, much faster than in Alagaesia.

"Tari!" called Eragon.

"Foolish girl, why did I let her fight alone with them?" asked Arya coming over to Tari.

Tari fell to the ground rolling on her back. Her vision was blurring, the residual poison from the last time she was cut with a Ra'Zac blade was reacting to the new dose. She could feel the wound bleeding out, soaking her back with blood. She heard her dragon's anguished screams as she fell into black.


End file.
